1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral cleaning tool and, especially, to a toothbrush head comprising bristles that can oscillate in different directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional toothbrush comprises a toothbrush head and a brush holder connected to the toothbrush head. A thin rod is formed between the toothbrush and the brush holder for users to clean their teeth with the toothbrush head more conveniently. However, the toothbrush head of the conventional toothbrush is made of a rigid substrate, and bundles of the bristles are mounted into the surface of the rigid substrate in several rows at intervals. As a user brushes his teeth with the conventional toothbrush head, the conventional toothbrush head is put into the mouth, and the protruding part of the bristle bundles touch the teeth and the crevices between the teeth for cleaning.
However, the angle between the bristle bundles and the rigid substrate is approximately a right angle, such that each of the bristle bundles is unable to oscillate arbitrarily. Each of the bristle bundles of the conventional toothbrush can merely clean the teeth surface at a specific angle, and cannot clean the narrower crevices between the teeth or the outlying teeth. Therefore, a problem of insufficient cleaning effect on teeth is incurred.